


Luka-luka yang Menghubungkan Kita

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, hepibesdey
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: "Maaf, tapi jarum itu menyakiti jariku."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/gifts).



> disclaimer: momone momo & honne dell © yang punya gatau siapa. habisnya bukan vocaloid jadi bingung :( aku nggak ngambil keuntungan materi dalam membuat fanfiksi ini (kecuali kalau yang ultah mau bayar itu beda kasus).
> 
>  
> 
> **a/n: hepi besdey anggy mmua:* aku tau kamu bahkan kebal ama gombalan yona apalagi gombalan aku tapi gpp. sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun tante semoga otpnya ga karam ~~ga seperti otpku yang paling 10 tahun lagi juga karam hiks apa salah otpku #homo #udahlah~~**

"Maaf, jarum itu menyakiti jariku."

Momo pikir, ini bukan kalimat baik yang ia harus ucapkan pada lelaki asing. Apalagi setelah ia dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu kegiatan orang itu. Tapi—

 

* * *

 

Pertama kalinya Momo mendapat luka ketika bagun tidur adalah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Hari itu bahkan cahaya belum menjemput pulang kegelapan malam. Momo membuka mata sebelum alarm sempat membangunkannya secara paksa. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengerjap mata berkali-kali, ada sensasi yang terasa sedikit perih dari telapak kaki kanan, dan Momo tidak sempat melihat apakah itu sebelum ia menyibak selimut lantas duduk bersila hingga mendapati sebuah titik luka. Jarum?

Momo tidak ingat ia menginjak apa semalam, dan, setahunya tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang tajam di atas ranjang.

Tapi Momo tak mengindahkannya meski selama dua hari ia kesusahan untuk berjalan, rasanya seperti menapaki paku-paku payung yang telentang berjajar.

Selanjutnya luka-luka tanpa sebab itu selalu muncul di mana saja. Bisa jadi pada suatu waktu kesepuluh jemari tangannya masih masih tampak tidak ada apa-apa, dan Momo hanya butuh satu per sekian detik untuk berkedip sampai menemukan goresan kecil berdarah di telunjuk kirinya. Kelihatannya seperti tidak sengaja teriris pisau.

Atau, jangan lupakan luka jatuh di lututnya yang muncul ketika ia tidak jatuh, memar-memar di siku kanan, jerawat yang tiba-tiba saja sudah pecah, juga kuku terkelupas tidak tahu karena apa.

Momo menghabiskan nyaris belasan tahun bersama luka-luka yang menjadi misteri besar dalam sejarah hidupnya. Kadang-kadang Momo melihat darah, tapi ia sudah paham.

Beberapa tahun terakhir, Momo tidak lagi merasa perih. Luka-luka itu muncul nyaris setiap hari—membuat Momo terlalu terbiasa dengan rasanya dan tak lagi mempermasalahkan seberapa besar luka bahkan seberapa banyak tetes darah yang dibersihkannya dengan kapas basah.

Kemudian waktu Momo memasuki jenjang SMA, pembicaraan tentang sesuatu yang disebut sebagai "pasangan jiwa" menjadi marak pada setiap sudut-sudut kelas, kursi gedung pertemuan siswa, kafetaria ketika bel istirahat pertama berdenting, hingga kursi-kursi kecil bernaung pohon di sisian lapang tengah hari. Katanya, semua orang punya tanda sendiri yang memungkinkan mereka mengenal si pasangan jiwa. Ada seorang gadis di kelasnya mengeluh soal tulisan tak bersebab yang kerap muncul pada lengannya, ada yang dapat melihat warna lain mata si pasangan jiwa, ada yang diam-diam menunjukkan tato di tengkuknya bertuliskan nama seseorang—hei, ia memilikinya sejak lahir!

Momo mulai mempercayai sesuatu yang disebut pasangan jiwa di sini. Ia ingat pernah bertanya pada kawan-kawannya, kira-kira bagaimana cara ia dan pasangan jiwanya dapat mengenali satu sama lain suatu hari nanti? Mereka mulai bertanya balik, apa keluhanmu? Diam-diam Momo terkekeh sambil memperlihatkan luka pada telapak tangan kirinya yang ia dapat kemarin sore; ini malah terkesan seperti percakapan membosankan di sebuah klinik. Butuh nyaris setengah menit untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Momo, sepertinya dia yang membuatmu suka terluka.

Dia?

Ah, ya.

Kawan-kawannya mulai tertawa atas dasar nada canda, seperti mereka menertawakan kawan lain yang tiba-tiba ujung rambutnya berubah warna saat akan melakukan persentasi praktikum biologi minggu lalu.

Terkadang Momo merasa semuanya tidak adil. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang harus berhadapan dengan luka-luka aneh untuk mengenal si pasangan jiwa? Ia lebih suka kalau memiliki tato bertuliskan nama atau kalimat pertama saja dari pada ini.

Akan tetapi kemudian ia teringat tentang warna—ya, yang paling menarik di antara itu semua bagi Momo adalah tentang warna. Momo mendengar cerita itu dari ibunya waktu ia bertanya. Berbeda dengan kawan baiknya selama kelas satu yang tidak dapat lagi menikmati ribuan warna sepanjang hidup setelah berpapasan dengan si pasangan jiwa; bagi ibunya, dunia itu monokrom sampai bertemu ayahnya. Momo sempat berpikir bagaimana sensasinya memandangi pelangi yang hanya hitam dan putih, dan membayangkannya saja ia tidak bisa. Baik orangtuanya maupun kawan baiknya, mereka menghabiskan setengah jatah hidup tanpa warna.

Momo jadi berpikir, tidak apa-apa.

Tapi itu adalah kisah masa lalu.

Karena nyatanya, sampai sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, Momo tidak pernah tahu siapa orang sialan yang selalu menyakiti tangannya, jarinya, lututnya, semuanya. Sebagian besar dari kawannya sudah bertemu dengan si pasangan jiwa dengan cara yang manis semanis gula-gula di lemari pendinginnya, tapi ia sendiri belum.

Sebelum hari ini. 

Momo sedang menunggu kawannya datang di kursi dekat pepohonan samping taman bermain sore itu, yang sialnya, janji itu dibatalkan begitu saja lewat pesan singkat. Momo mengehela napas.

Tetapi ia tidak memiliki niat untuk segera pulang ketika mendapati seorang lelaki di kursi lain tengah melakukan hal-hal kurang berguna.

Lelaki itu memiliki rambut platina agak panjang yang dikuncir kuda, berpenampilan kasual, sama sepertinya. Momo menebak mungkin umur mereka tak terpaut jauh. Barangkali. Tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara ia menggunakan jarum (jarum untuk menjahit? Oh, Tuhan) untuk mengelupasi kulit-kulit tipis keras di ujung jari sekitar kuku-kukunya, dan Momo juga menemukan kulit tipis keras di sekitar kukunya ikut terkelupas begitu saja.

Kemudian Si Lelaki Rambut Putih Keperakan tersebut mulai menusuk ujung salah satu jari—Momo tidak terlalu jelas melihat jari apa, tapi lantas ia sendiri dapat merasakan sedikit perih di telunjuk kirinya yang mulai meneteskan sedikit darah. Sedikit, sih.

Momo pikir mungkin lelaki itu tipe masokis yang suka menyakiti diri sendiri—tapi, hei, apakah lelaki itu tidak sadar ada orang lain yang terluka akibat ulahnya? Momo sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa sabar untuk tetap diam atau pulang saja, maka ia langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri lelaki itu dan merebut jarum yang sejak tadi digunakannya; lalu dibuang ke atas rerumputan yang berkemungkinan besar tidak akan diinjak manusia.

"Oh—hai?"

Momo rasa itu bukan kalimat yang tepat untuk pertama kali diucapkan pada orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan aktivitasnya, tapi sebelum ia sempat memberi respons—

"Apa tanganmu ...?"

Momo membuang napas.

"Iya. Maaf, tapi jarum itu menyakiti jariku."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku memang selalu melakukan itu agar suatu hari ada yang menghampiriku sambil mengutarakan protes—seperti ... tadi, oke, aku minta maaf kalau kau jadi sering terluka tapi aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, jadi ... ngomong-ngomong, namaku Dell. Honne Dell," katanya dengan pancaran mata berbinar, dan ia segera mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk bersalaman.

Momo berkedip.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu, kok, tentang teorema pasangan takdir ini."

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, ia tetap tidak paham. Ia pikir, laki-laki ini benar-benar aneh. Atau mungkin, mulai sekarang Momo harus melarang lelaki itu—Dell, siapalah—untuk berhenti menyakiti dirinya sandiri.

 

* * *

 

—end.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n(2): ya ampun nggy maaf telat sehari dan maaf failed gini niatnya akoe mau buat yang wah biar anggy terkesima (#ga) tapi ternyata gabisa uhuhu muupkun dirikoe dan semoga bisa terasup ya cuma dengan beginian huhu sekali lagi hepibesdey sekali lagi muup sekali lagi mmua:*


End file.
